Lo Que Falta
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Lo que me falta eres tu, lo que me hacia falta lo encontre, pero sin embargo lo olvide, hasta que me acordaste de nuevo, perdona ya nunca estaras sola.


Hola, ¿cómo hemos estado? Espero que súper bien, el siguiente fic espero que sea de su agrado ya que para mí fue un tanto gracioso, pero en fin ya dejemos de pendejadas y les dejo el fanfic.

P.D: Este fanfic está dedicado a una bella princesa, que me alegra siempre que la veo.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que se mencionan a continuación le pertenecen a la compañía SNK

Advertencias: OoC y AU(Universo Alterno)

Lo Que Falta

Ahí estaba ella, con ese sentimiento de vergüenza, con esas mariposas en el estomago molestas, ahí estaba esperando fuera del estudio de grabación, esperando a ese hombre que desde hace rato la tenia enamorada. Al principio ella le costaba aceptarlo, pero ese sentimiento no se puede ocultar y mucho menos los puedes ignorar, así que cedió ante ellos.

-Mierda, ¿me dejara esperándolo toda la tarde? –dijo con enojo la mujer castaña

Miro atentamente lo que traía consigo, era una bolsa y dentro de ella un obsequio para él, para que supiera que ella sentía algo por él. Perdida en sus pensamientos no, noto que ya había salido ese chico que le robaba el sueño. Y que ahora pasaba por un lado de ella sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí, parada.

Vice, despertó del trance y volteo a ver al chico de cabellos rojos marcharse a paso rápido.

-_Rápido el se aleja, debo de hacer algo_ –pensó la castaña –espera ahí

El llamado fue escuchado por el chico que simplemente volteo para ver quien le había gritado, al ver que era una mujer castaña, pregunto:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo, bueno, quiero primero si tienes algo de tiempo me acompañes, que platiquemos –dijo Vice

-No puedo, estoy ocupado, los fans nunca saben rendirse –hablo cortante el chico

-Pero, quiero decirte algo importante, por favor –decía con un hilo de voz quebrada

El chico de cabellos rojos suspiro, sabía que si se iba y la dejaba iba a quedar muy mal con una de sus fans, así que acepto. Luego de esto Vice lo llevo hasta un parque cercano, en donde conversarían

-Bien ya estamos aquí así que, cual es el asunto –dijo sin paciencia

-Es que, yo debo de darte esto –le entrego la bolsa

El chico, suspiro, era ya tan común que sus fans le regalasen cosas, así que abrió la bolsa y se encontró que dentro tenía un pastel de chocolate.

-También, debo de decirte que… que… y-yo t-te amo –por fin lo dijo la mujer

Típico de los fans de él, siempre le decían que lo amaban y querían, sin siquiera saber algo de él.

-Mira, no soy grosero, pero ya muchas me lo han dicho, y como todas te diré que no me puedes amar, así por así –dijo el de cabellos rojos

-Ya veo, creí que después de que salvaras a alguien como yo, al menos me hubieses correspondido pero no es así –en su voz se notaba débil

-_Ella dijo que la salve de algo –_Pensó el chico, entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente.

**Flashback**

Vice se encontraba en un puente, muy deprimida, la razón fue su soledad, fueron sus sentimientos no correspondidos a otra persona, fue que este mundo no tenía nada para ella, su presente es una porquería y su futuro, no ella no tenía futuro, así que ¿para qué vivir?

Pensando en todo esto se lanzo del puente en donde estaba, cayendo en las heladas aguas, quería morir y no ser encontrada y que mejor que morir ahogada, más que ella no sabe nadar. Pronto sus sentidos se fueron apagando, ya no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, ya no podía ver más la luz.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, miro hacia todos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, al cual entro una enfermera que se alegro que se había despertado. Vice confundida, pregunto a la enfermera, el porqué de que ella estaba en esos momentos en el hospital, lo cual la enfermera explico que ella fue salvada de morir ahogada por un hombre llamado Iori Yagami.

**Fin Flashback**

Iori, al acordarse de que salvo a esa mujer, se sentó en la banca más cercana y saco el pastel de chocolate, saboreo el glaciado con un dedo.

-Está muy bueno este pastel, ¿tu lo hiciste? –pregunto el Yagami

Vice, no lo podía creer, su salvador, el hombre al que investigo y se enamoro, estaba comiendo su pastel –s-si fui yo quien lo hice

-Está muy bueno –dijo este comiendo ahora un pedazo más grande –ven siéntate

Vice sin saber, se sentó a lado de este. Iori la miro y se acerco hasta el oído de la castaña lo cual hizo que se sonrojara ya teniendo esa poca distancia entre ellos dos, el cabello rojo le susurro:

-La razón, por la cual te salve, era porque algo me dijo que eras mi complemento, lo que me faltaba, disculpa por olvidarte –acto seguido en un movimiento tomo el rostro de la castaña y le dio un beso, haciendo que ella probara el sabor a chocolate de los labios del chico. Al separarse el de ella le dijo –ya no estarás sola.

Vice sonrió, al fin había encontrado su complemento, al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba.

**FIN**

Sin comentarios para explicarlo, solo fue un delirio de inspiración, solo fue la idea que me surgió en la mente y como ya fue mencionado, está dedicado a una persona especial, a una princesita muy hermosa.

Bueno ya me despido, espero que me lancen muchos tomates, huevos y demás porquerías después de leer este fanfic.


End file.
